figversefandomcom-20200216-history
MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero
A New Hero is the second chapter of Mardek. It features more playable characters than the first chapter, A Fallen Star. It is also much longer, and features more sidequests. Characters *Mardek is the main character, and is of class Recruit. *Deugan is another significant character, again of class Recruit. *Emela is another playable character, joining the party after you defeat the bandit boss in the mines. She is of class Elementalist, the only primarily magic character which is playable in this chapter. *Zach is an optional member of your party. He can be hired in Canonia inn for 1000 generic gold coins. *Vehrn is a Yalortian paladin, and joins the party if you talk to him in the Tainted Grotto. Plot Synopsis Introduction This section of the game sets the stage for the story, and is filled with dialogue. For the most part, me find out that Emela is Mardek's love interest in the chapter, and that they both dislike Steele. Our heroes are also assigned a mission, to save the miners at the Gem Mines from a group of bandits. Mission in the Mines The group splits up. Mardek and Deugan battle a small party of bandits to free the hostages, and then are given the choice to kill a bandit by the name of Gope. Afterwards, comes a boss battle with the Bandit chief Muriance, who is searching for the elemental crystals. Steele attempts to battle Muriance on his own, then Emela runs and joins in, and then Mardek and Deugan join the fray. After Muriance is defeated, he runs off. Emela gets angry at Steele, hit him with a lightning bolt, and accidentally kills him. The group decides to tell Jacques that Steele died in battle, and then are made Royal Guards by the King. Missing Shaman The next day, Deugan receives a quest to find the missing Shaman of Canonia, which he decides to take Mardek on, and then Emela joins, too. The group battles their way through the Eastern Glen. The Lake Hag However, before they can get to Canonia, they must pass a lake. Around the lake, the heroes notice, are glass statues. A crying girl on the other side of the lake, Elwyen, says that they statues are actually people who were petrified by the lake hag. The Royal Guards defeat the lake hag, which, according to Emela, had been acting weirdly. Missing Shaman (Cont.) Afterwards, the Royal Guards receive the last known whereabouts from the Royal Guard outpost in Canonia, and battle their way through the forest, and a dungeon. In the dungeon, the Royal Guards were attacked by a group who called themselves The World's Saviours. After defeating them, the Royal Guards continue to explore and find the Canonia Shaman, who has been corrupted and is now evil. After defeating her, their mission is over. Save Goznor! Moric (the Annunaki who is the master of Earth element) leaves Anshar in order to kill Rohoph. Mardek is doing missions for the king in order to become a Royal Knight. During those missions he meet Zach (a Mercenary), Emela (an Elementalist), and Verhn (a Paladin). With their help our hero kills Moric and saves Goznor from Moric's attack. Save Canonia! However, Moric's soul takes control of the dead Social Fox's body and Moric attacks Canonia. Mardek and his friends kill Moric again, but in his death throes he triggers his ship's self-destruct sequence. The heroes make it to the escape pod chamber, but one is being guarded by one of Moric's minions. The party does not have enough time to defeat it, but Deugan stays behind and distracts the beast, allowing the others to escape. Epilogue See also *Mardek (Series) *Mardek Chapter 1: A Fallen Star *Mardek Chapter 3 External Links *Mardek on Fighunter Category:Mardek Category:Game